zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 80
Suggestions Big Octo vs. Sky Whale Try number 3. The two cel-shaded, sea-monster, mini-boss battles who have eyes that you have to shoot out to win going sucker to fin. Sincerely, Watcher. : : It's still lame, predictable and unimaginative. Tell you what, if nothing better comes up this week, I'll eventually support it. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Still no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I liked this before. Portal-Kombat : : Do you support anything that deals with TWW? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I liked this before but it's getting kind of old now. Don't know what to think anymore. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I didn't vote for this before because I was always suggesting other fights. But I don't have any ideas this week, and I like this fight, so I'm supporting it. --[[User:Sir Real|Sir Real]] 8:52 PM 2/7/10 : : EveryDayJoe45, I support almost anything that deals with TWW. Let's see... I don't think I'd support Moblin Statue vs. Star Belt Archipelago. Portal-Kombat : : I wouldnt mind seing a Mmoblin statue in a fight. nut what to pit it againest? Oni Link 08:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : Your best shot would probably be Beamos but considering how much more well known it is that probably wouldn't go over so well. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 08:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: thats exactly the way i was thinking Oni Link 16:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good, but I predict some slight one-sidedness, which bugs me, and I don't care for bugs.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 17:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : I love bugs :( Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Uhh, shouldn't you be tearing his head off about bug-generalization now? --AuronKaizer ''' 01:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: : It is not bug generalization, as he is simply referring to the two major meanings of the term "bug", not mistaking the definition of one meaning. Therefore it is a terrible joke if anything. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : ''Pre''cisely, Thomson. --AuronKaizer ' 02:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : It does have an image, but it is also bland. And I'm beginning to grow tired of this fight, as well.'-- C2' / 00:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Can't I say anything without startiong some kind of quantum physics discussion?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: : How was that related to quantum physics in any way? It wasn't even related to science. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Logical discussion, then.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Laruto vs. Mikau Battle of the Zoran Musicians who's souls need healing in some way with, you guessed it, music.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 17:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmmm... very nice. This one seems unique. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : All you need is Kondo Kondō. --AuronKaizer ' 17:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Who?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 17:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Kōji Kondō, the man who composed said soul-healing music. --AuronKaizer ' 17:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, right. Guess I'm just better with first names than last names.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 17:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. — Toki no Yuushi (talk) 17:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Woot, Mikau! And Laruto's prayer! Diachronos (talk) 17:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Really good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I see the connections, but this just doesn't work for me. --Sir Real 3:02 PM 2/8/10 : : I actually don't like this, personally. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Sure, why not?--MaloMart (talk) 23:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight. I could kinda see this one commin' though.'-- C2' / 00:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, in retrospect I guess this isn't bad...I still don't particularly care for it though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Mikau would clearly win. Portal-Kombat : : How so?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Have you seen how popular Mikau is around here? On a side note, PK just opposed something involving TWW, Joe. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Judging by Diachronos's vote it's apparent he has a little street cred. That's all I've seen, though. Do you know of any more examples?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I guess I should clear up my statement. I believe Mikau would win mainly because he's an awesome playable character, and perhaps the second favorite transformation in Majora's Mask (next to Fierce Deity, I presume) whereas Laruto makes a brief appearance as a dead sage. Portal-Kombat : : I don't mean to contradict you, but Mikau himself isn't a playable character. Granted, Mikau looks similar to Zora Link, but Mikau himself has an appearance just as brief, if not more-so, as Laruto's.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Ummm, while I completely agree with you, not that many people are going to look that deeply into it. They're just going to think "Mikau's spirit is in the Zora Mask, so I'm playing as Mikau!" So while you are correct in the actuality of the situation, PK is correct in that that is going to happen. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I know that, I'm just making sure we have our facts straight.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : This is the best this week. Battle of the (Solo) Bands!! --The Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 01:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm liking. Mikau is downright awesome, but Laruto is from Wind Waker. I'l be interested to see who wins --Stars talk FUN! : : My first vote! This is a great suggestion! Ray Talk 2 me 20:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Malladus vs [[Vaati#The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|Vaati (The Minish Cap)]] Try #3. Villains who threatened Hyrule, they both sought to use Princess Zelda in order to gain more power: Malladus by possessing her body in order to be resurrected, Vaati by stealing the Light Force from her. When facing them, Link has the assistance of one of their acquaintances (Byrne and Malladus, Ezlo and Vaati). Also, they both possessed a member of the Royal Family during their respective games (Malladus and Zelda, Vaati and King Daltus). Diachronos (talk) 17:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It's still good. --AuronKaizer ' 18:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I likey Oni Link 18:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Agrees with above. — Toki no Yuushi (talk) 18:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It isn't bad, but I'm done with the antagonist fights for awhile. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections but we all know I'm not a huge fan of antagonist fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Bleh. Antagonist fights are very obivious, even though this fight is good and well connected, it's still too obivious.'-- C2' / 00:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: : Ok, usually I can deal, but I see this so much I cannot suppress it any longer. WHY DO YOU SAY OBIVIOUS ALL THE TIME INSTEAD OF OBVIOUS?! Xykeb Yvolix '' '' ::: : I think he meant to say "oblivious". Or maybe it's both. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Because you make a big deal about it. Just let it be, and I'll stop.-- C2' / 00:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Let's give these villains a time to shine. Portal-Kombat : :Don't really care for the connections.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Looks like Big Octo vs. Sky Whale won't win this week, so I'll vote for this. I like it. --Sir Real 9:48 2/11/10 : Meh, its better than malludus Vs. Gannondorf.--The Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 01:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the connections --Stars talk FUN! : : Battle of the villians! Ray Talk 2 me 20:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening vs. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass They both involve a "fish deity". The games appear to be dreams, but were real. They also both have ships in the prologue. Finally, the final bosses both have single eyes. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I know its not the best, but I just want to see how it does. I hope it won't start up the old "SUPER OPPOSE" thing again, though... --'DekuStick' '' '' :SUPER : I like the fight, but it's not worth the possible embarrassment for humanity that a possible loss for Link's Awakening would cause. --AuronKaizer ' 22:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe I'll suggest "Bellum vs. Nightmare" next time. Or "Ocean King vs. Wind Fish". --'DekuStick '' '' : : Game vs. game fights just are not good. Admittedly there are actually decent connections unlike with the infamous TWW vs. TP matchup, but unfortunately I cannot bring myself to do anything but oppose this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : ^Xykeb, did you forget to sign your post? Its not that it's a game vs. game fight, its that I just don't care for this fight in general.'-- C2' / 00:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Not a bad matchup- but I don't think game vs. game is a good option overall. Portal-Kombat : : Actually makes more sense then most game v game fights Oni Link 10:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : It has good connections, but I don't like the game VS game thing because Link's Awakening could lose... -'Minish Link' 13:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm... It's doing better than I thought it would. Anyway, I actually don't want this to win; I just wanted to see others' responses. So far, it's looking good. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I don't like game fights. --Sir Real 11:53 2/12/10 : : Best game fight yet, though i have never played LA.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I find it funny that nobody wants to support it incase LA loses. Though I don't see how anyone could vote PH over LA. --Stars talk FUN! : : Neither game stands out to me... Ray Talk 2 me 20:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Byrne vs. General Onox Both encounter Link early in the game while trying to kidnap some one and dispatch him easily. Both work for villains trying to revive other super villains. Both of their battles end up stalling Link (in a linked version of seasons). Both are farily big and use the melee weapons with their left hand and magic with their right Oni Link 10:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Now that's an interesting fight. --AuronKaizer ' 16:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Makes sense and is pretty interesting. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Meh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Suggestions just reached a fever pitch of epicness! Excellent idea. Portal-Kombat : : Per my rule to always oppose your fights even though I do like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight, and not that obivious.'-- C2' / 00:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: : *eye twitch* Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Hmm... see I would say "obiviously" but in thi-- oops.'-- C2' / 22:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Close, but This Ain't Horseshoes.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Interesting. I like it. ~~Sir Real11:34 2/14/10 : : My favorite villains. Interesting! Ray Talk 2 me 20:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments